Talking Bout People
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Bonnie Rait. Dasey. In their own eyes and in the view of others.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek...I use too but i couldnt stand the way Ashley adn Michael would se eah other with their eyes. Its sickening so i sold the rights XP._

* * *

What Ralph and Sam see

**People are talkin, talking bout people**

"Hey Sam, check out D." Ralph said simultaneously nudging one of his best friends.

"Yea, I see him. They are so ridiculous." Sam responded while watching his best friend and his best friend's step sister/ his ex-girlfriend play a game of shoving by Casey's locker.

"I bet they elope or something by graduation."

'Yea if they ever figure out they're in love"

* * *

What Kendra Sees

**I hear them whisper, you wont believe it**

Kendra was walking down the halls when she spotted Casey. Casey, the only girl who Kendra feared would take Derek's full heart. Still convinced that Derek would take her back she decided to mess with Casey's mind in hopes she wouldn't go after Derek.

"Hey there Casey. How are things?"Casey looked at Kendra a bit confused as to why she was so cheery but wasn't passing up a conversation.

"Hey Kendra things are good. So what's up? Need me to be your partner again?" That was a good suggestion but no, Kendra wasn't worried about school.

"No I just wanted us to talk about something."

"What?"

"You and Derek." Casey stared dumbfoundly at Kendra but Kendra ignored this." Don't play coi little miss incest! It's not right, you and Derek can never be. Der-bear is meant to be with me and I think you should learn that." And went that ridiculously outrageous remark she stormed off back in the direction she came.

**They think were lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud**

* * *

What Nora sees

"Georgie." Nora called out to her husband. He still snored on so she nudged him hard."George!'

"What woman!(A/N: so unlike George lol)

"There's noise in the kitchen. Can you see what it is?" He groaned but netherless got off his John brown hind part and jaggedly made a bee line for the kitchen with Nora following close behind.

They opened the door to hear roaring laughter and clinkcing of spoons to bowl. The laughter was being produced from each of their eldest children and the clinking came from the spoons they used to eat the ice-cream they allowed to melt.

"What the heck are you two doing?" George asked, furious to having been awaken for such nonnsense. His eyes were unglued from that of his son and step-daughter and rolled towards the time on the stove. "It''s 2 in the morning for crying out loud!"

Derek and Casey were holding back giggles as they apologized. They explained how Casey had a nightmare and Derek heard her crying so he woke her up, brought her to the kitchen for pick me up ice-cream and tried to cheer her up. George showed a hint of concern but warned them to kee the noise level down to a minimum if anything ever happened like that again. They promised they would and George excepted with a sigh of relief as he tredded back down to his bed.

Nora stood there holding her robe to her chest as she looked from both teenagers questioningly. Before George and her stormed up the stairs, the teens of the household were actally getting along. Derek was helping Casey. Casey was letting him. She was worried that 'it' might happen one day. She thought at first with all the fighting that 'it' was an impossibility but here they are now. Her daughter was staring at her feet blushing, not once making eye contact with the other two beings in the room. Her step-son was tugging at his t-shirt and had recently found the kitchen cabinets quite interesting. She wasn;t going to press the matter hoping that they'd remain oblivious to what the once impossible 'it' was. 'It' being that opposites would attract and that Casey and Derek would fall in love.

* * *

What Lizwin sees

**We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe theyre seeing, something we dont, darlin**

"Edwin!," Lizzie whisper-screamed to her step-brother/best friend. He scrambled over to her as they both watched their respectable older siblings from the ledge of the staircase.

"What's going on Liz?" He whispered back half annoyed, half curious as to what Dasey was up t this time. Dasey was the combination of their older siblings names. It was a urely sweet sounding combination which only furthered Ed and Liz's belief that Derek and Casey belonged together.

" Look!" She whisper screamed again while pointing frantically down at 'Dasey.' Derek was sitting in his chair as usual but Casey had not taken her seat on the farthest seat on the couch from Derek. No, instead she was perched comfortably on the arm of Derek's chair. Derek seemed unperturbed by Casey and those five words were never put to use when the topic of conversation was this particular Derek and Casey.

"Woah. I can't believe it. " Ed said joining in on his step-sister's whisper screaming facade as he glanced down at his watch. "That's a whole 39, 41, 43 seconds without hearind DER-EK! or SPA-CEY!"

"Woah nice imitations Ed." Liz said smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks" he replied unknowingly smiling like an idiot. They turned their attention back to the 'Dasey' at hand and recorded the whole sitting on the armrest thing in their binder of Dasey-ness. Their HUGE binder of Dasey-ness. When they looked back down at them, they werent fighting over the remote. Instead of the usual bickers of 'give me!' Casey was allowing Derek to watch his hockey game and Derek was explaining to Casey the basic rules of hockey. They just sort of made an agreement that she come to his games to better understand his games.

Lizzie and Edwin looked at 'Dasey' and each other with shock and disbelief. They were really making a spectacle. Good thing the rents weren't home.

* * *

Derek's POV

**Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?**

I just came back from Hockey practice sweating like crazy, time for a good ol' shower. Must smell nice for the ladies. I shrugged off my leather jacket and hung it u on the coat rack, then I skipped up the staircase childishly trying to catch a shower before Casey got home. Once i neglected a shower after one day of two hour hockey practice and she commented on the stench. I'm not interested in Casey, i think, she is attractive, but she's my ste sister. I just don't like any woman telling me I don't look good. My getup and go look takes a lot of work. (A/N:ROFLLMAOLOL Michael Seater is hot Xp.)

I went into my room to get some boxers and a towel from my closet. When I came back out of my room I heard a sniffling sound come from Casey's room. She;s usually not home til half an hour. Her not going to the mall on Wednesdays is just unheard of. I don't keep track or anything it's just Wednesdays is when I like to have my quiet time. When Casey isn't hounding me I like to get some reading done. It's like 'Oh it's Wednesday, YES! Original appearance of the Punisher volume 1 comic book, here i come!' (A/N : I know im overdoing it.)

Her door was cracked open enough so that I saw she wasn't undressing or anything, not that i was hoping to see that, just because I was trying to be a gentleman and do the riii...oh great now that vision is in my head! She does have a dancer's body though. Anyway Casey's crying, maybe another pick me up ice-cream is in order.

I** feel so foolish, I never noticed  
Youd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now Im convinced Im going under**

"Space-Case?" I called out to her while pearing in her room. She was sprawled across her bed, face buried in her pillow. Her body visibly tensed when she heard me. She slowly leaned her head towards me. I could see the ruined mascara and the stained marks of tears and eye shadown running down her cheeks.

I nervously scratched my neck. I wasn't really big on tears but i couldn't just leave her crying, someone could have hurt her. "Uh..you okay?" I heard her stifle some laughter, I guess me showing hint of concern for her was quite amusing but i wouldnt let that bruise my ego.

**Thinking bout you every day  
Dreaming bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way**

"I'm fine Der," Casey responded through tears. She's not fine, i know I've grown acustomed to telling what she's thinking or feeling. Not in a wierd stalking way it's just I understand her more. That's all...honestly.

CASEY'S POV

Derek is being nice to me. It's already cheering me up, but uhh...stupid Kendra. What did she mean? I am not little miss incest!! I don't even like Derek. He's so dispicable, such a player. Well really he's changed since we first met. He's been steady with Sally for a while. He does love her, but i don't think he's in love. I don't know something is just missing with them but still he's remained faithful. Well he is still mean he picks on me. But that has changed too. It's not like Klutzilla, just the clothes missing prank again.

**Now that we know it, lets really show it, darlin**

'Derek do you like me?"

"You're a pest but yea, I've grown fond of you." That was not what i meant.

"I mean as more than a stepsister type way." His mouth formed an oh but no sound came out. I wanted to know so badly, but maybe its better to not know the truth. Why i want to know?; I'm not sure. It;s like i have particular feelings deep down, way deep down for Derek. Why is he so nice now, now that we've passed our relationship borderlines to the extent of now having no control. No matter what the truth is, nothing can happen between Derek and I.

"No, I don't like you...I love you."

DEREK'S POV.

That is not what i meant to say, but I sort of blurted it. She looked at me awe-stricken. Did she feel the same? Up until I said that, I didnt know I felt that way.

"Casey, I uh...broke up with Sally." Confusion etched her face and the joy seemed to wash away.

"When? Why?"

"IbrokeupwithherlastnightbecauseshesaidIwasinlovewithsomeoneelseandIdidntknowhatshemeantbutIknownow." Woah I said all that in like five seconds.

"It was becasue of me?" Wow she is quick. I closed my eyes and nodded my head in agreement. Before I knew what was going on Casey threw her arms around me and kissed me. After the shock wore off, I was kissing right back, just as fervershishly, just as hungrily and with just as much passion.

**Lets give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?**

After several sunsets across a horizon (A/N: lol m bored) we broke apart. She looked into my eyes not once did she seem doubtful about what just happened.

"Derek, noone is going to understand; it's not illegal. They'll think we're freaks." I looked at her like she was crazy. I knew she was right but I love messing with her.

"Casey, Casey, I am the Derek Venturi, I could never be considered a freak. And you, well everyone already thinks your wierd." She shoved me playfully all the while giving me a stern look. She was right. "Spacey, I know we're living in a world of fools, people won;t let us be but you belong to 'you and me.' I believe in Love, you are the door to my..." She shoved me again.

"What?"

"That;s a BeeGee's song douche."

"Yea but it's your favortie." She smiled genuinely, how could she think I didn;t know her well. "Case, I don;t care what people say let them talk. I want to show our love off to the world. Who cares what the world thinks, as long as everyone knows that I Derek have fallen for you Klutz." Tears welled up in her eyes, she's crazy. She's too emotional, she's losing. She's beautiful, she's mine.

**Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about**

We stood at the entrance doors hesitating about entering. I was nervous and I knew she was too, she looked sad so I grabbed her hand and relief immediately flourished her and she was glowing. It was like her hesitation was wheter I was about to run away or something. I opened the door with my free hand and we enetered the school. At first it seemed deserted but when we turned the first corner, everything was in order. The cool kids on the stairs, the nerds by the water fountain, the rest at each other's lockers. The only abnormal thing was the sea of freshmen girls cryiing. They were pointing at Casey and I, at the heartsized fist our hands entwined. In no time they got everyone looking. I was sweating, probably more than I ever do after hockey. I glanced over at Casey and she seemed strong. She seemed proud, I wanted to be strong for her, I wanted to prove to her that I meant every word I said. I wanted her to know I love her. Making sure i still had everyones' attention, I pulled her close to me, cuped her cheek in my hand and kissed her. It was just as passionate and eager as our first kiss. After a few catwhistles and howls, she pushed me back. I was offended at first but she was smiling, looking up at me, and any grudge i had for her ushing me away was gone. The whole school would be talking about this, probably for weeks but I didn't care let them talk.

_**How about love, love, love, love?**_

O man, sorry for any mispellings im tired. Ill try to do my other story tommorow. this is a oneshot. I love this song.


End file.
